gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Noon
High Noon is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the ghost town of Las Brujas in Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is leaning against a post, waiting for Tenpenny and his colleagues to arrive to retrieve the dossier Carl got earlier. A Police Car approaches and C.R.A.S.H. emerges. Hernandez points a gun at Carl, Pulaski tells him to hand over the dossier. Carl asks if this means they'll leave him alone now. Tenpenny asks Pulaski, who says Carl has done good. Tenpenny then attacks Hernandez with a shovel, accusing him of selling them out to Internal Affairs. Tenpenny then orders Carl to dig the grave, implying that Carl will be digging his own grave as well. Tenpenny then leaves Pulaski alone to supervise Carl. As Carl digs the grave under the watchful eye of Pulaski, he tries to convince Pulaski that Tenpenny is using all of them, and that Pulaski will be the next to be killed. Pulaski does not believe him, when suddenly Hernandez regains consciousness and lunges at Pulaski. Pulaski dodges and shoots Hernandez, his body falling into the grave. A little later, Pulaski tries to flee in his Buffalo, but Carl chases him through the desert in a Bandito. During the chase Pulaski taunts Carl, insulting his sister and mother. At the end of the chase Pulaski lies bleeding against his car as Carl approaches and asks him if he has any last requests. Pulaski responds that he wants to have sex with Carl's sister, Kendl. Carl remarks that he is unrepentant to the end and kills him with a stomp to the head. Script (C.R.A.S.H. arrives) Eddie Pulaski: Carl! Hope we didn't keep you waiting, holmes! Carl Johnson: Nah, I was just chillin'. Eddie Pulaski: Ha, I bet you were. That the dossier? Hand it over. Carl Johnson: Hey, everything cool now? Frank Tenpenny: I don't know, Carl. Eddie? Eddie Pulaski: Our boy's done good! (Tenpenny knocks out Hernandez) Frank Tenpenny: YOU SNITCH PIECE OF SHIT! YOU VATO ASSHOLE! YOU SOLD US OUT! Time to dig, Carl. You Pulaski, take care of things. Eddie Pulaski: Whuh - where you going? Frank Tenpenny: To get drunk and get laid - you got a problem with that? Eddie Pulaski: No, Frank. Relax. Frank Tenpenny: Good. I'll see you back at the precinct. And I'll see YOU in the next life, Carl. (Pulaski supervising Carl) Eddie Pulaski: All right, that's good - that's deep enough for two. Carl Johnson: Eddie, Tenpenny's just using you, he's using all of us. You're the next one he's gonna silence, man. Eddie Pulaski: Shut the fuck up, scum! And it's Officer Pulaski to you! (Pulaski shoots Hernandez, who has just regained consciousness and lunged at him) Eddie Pulaski: Fucking die!! (while trying to shoot Eddie's escape car) Carl Johnson: Hey Eddie! You know that Tenpenny gonna rub you out too. Eddie Pulaski: Carl, you got it wrong pal! Tenpenny was the one saving your ass! Every time I'd want to get rid of you, he'd find some excuse to keep you alive. Well, now it's up to me, and I ain't such fucking soft touch. Well, how's your sister? I always had a thing for her. Tenpenny and I got some great shots of her and her varrio boyfriend going at it like a couple of horny Chihuahuas. Man, does she put out like a pro! Carl Johnson: Screw you Pulaski! I know what you're trying to do, and you ain't gonna crawl inside my head. Eddie Pulaski: I ain't kidding! It's the best stake-out I ever done! Carl, you should have seen your mom before she was buried. She was a real mess - most of her face was hanging off! Carl Johnson: Don't fucking talk about my moms! Eddie Pulaski: The boys, you know, they fooled around with her at the scene, you know... touching her, joking around and shit. Carl Johnson: Fuck you, Pulaski, FUCK YOU! Eddie Pulaski: Heh heh heh! (Carl at a dying Pulaski) Carl Johnson: Not feeling so fucking full about yourself now, huh? Eddie Pulaski: Well, them's the breaks ... fuck... Carl Johnson: Any last requests? Eddie Pulaski: Yeah... can I fuck your sister? Carl Johnson: You a asshole to the end. Punk motherfucker! (Carl kills Pulaski with a kick to the head) Trivia *Though Pulaski is killed in this mission, he is still described as 'believed to be on the run' by a television reporter during coverage of Tenpenny's trial in the mission Riot, implying that his body was not found. *If Pulaski crashes his car into the river west of Fort Carson, the cut scene where CJ kicks him in the head will not play. Pulaski will simply drown and the player will receive a 'Mission Passed!' message. *If, by any reason, Pulaski's car blows up in the chase, he will still be leaning on his car, which is strangely in perfect condition. *If Pulaski leaves his vehicle for any reason (like catching fire), he will fire at CJ with a Desert Eagle. *It is unknown how Pulaski's Buffalo appears at Las Brujas, as he arrived in a police car with the others. Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, however, the mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, if the missions Freefall, Green Goo and Madd Dogg are done. Gallery HighNoon-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Eddie Pulaski shortly before Pulaski's death Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas